


And the Kitchen Sink

by WC_Pendragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, Family Feels, Original Character(s), Other, Werebabies, Werewolves, a lot of feelings about fictional characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WC_Pendragon/pseuds/WC_Pendragon
Summary: Anna didn't know much about werewolves. Correction: She didn't know much about raising werewolves.Adult werewolves she could handle (she had married one, after all). But pups? They were a different story. Especially if they were half human.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 3





	1. Nerves

Anna didn't know much about werewolves. Correction: She didn't know much about _raising_ werewolves. Adult werewolves she could handle (she had married one, after all). But pups? They were a different story. Especially if they were half human.

Hybrids weren't new by any means; they had been documented going back at least a thousand years. Humans and magic folk were no strangers to the realm of hybrid children. What was strange was those children surviving past infancy--provided they were born alive (or at the very least undead). Thanks to magic being deemed acceptable under the eyes of the law once again and the many medical improvements of recent centuries, the survival rate of hybrids skyrocketed. Aside from that, no two hybrids were exactly the same. Some inherited all of their supernatural parent's strengths and had diluted weaknesses, others had flipped transformation schedules, others still came out about entirely human save the odd eye color or superficial feathers. There were too many variables and so little information.

It seemed like a dream when her doctor had told her. She had always wanted to be a mother and now that wish had finally been fulfilled. She was happy. Happier than she thought she could ever be. And Gabriel? Anna thought he would burst through the ceiling when she told him. He hadn't stopped smiling for a solid week after.

And then the topic of Gabriel's lycanthropy came up. Her doctor had blanched, suddenly looking nervous.

"I want to be as transparent as possible with you, Mrs. Vacarescu,"Dr. Avesta said, voice betraying the cautiousness needed in a phrase no one likes hearing from their doctor. "Hybrid children are still a new phenomenon. We don't have very much information at hand on their development, in utero or out. But what we do know is that they are often born very early, and very weak. Now, we've made advancements, but there's..."

Dr. Avesta paused, searching for the right words. Any words. A heavy feeling hung in the air. Anna slowly nodded, understanding. She didn't need to hear the rest to know what the doctor meant. Anxiety crept up her chest, hot and uncomfortable like some kind of molten corset. Every beat of her heart seemed to tighten it.

"Anna?"

The sound of her name pulled her back into the present. Gabriel's hand rested on her shoulder. A nurse stood in the door frame to the waiting room, clipboard in hand. Anna laid a hand on her stomach. Right. Grabbing her purse, she stood.

She was happy. Happier than she had ever been. And she was scared. So very, very scared.

Hand in hand, she and Gabriel followed the nurse.

This was her baby. She had to believe whoever this little life inside her was, they would make it out okay. No, she didn't know the first thing about raising werewolves. But she wanted to learn. She wanted the chance to learn.


	2. Tiny

Alexi was rowdy, as all werewolf children were. Rowdy and loud and so, so small. So small that he could fit in her palm with room to spare. His premature birth also left his health about his sturdy as wet cardboard. For weeks after he came into the world, everyone waited with bated breath. Anna and Gabriel milled about in a tense stupor at home. Waiting. Just waiting. He wasn't supposed to make it. But he was strong. Anna felt it every time those tiny hands latched onto her finger.

She loved those tiny hands. Gabriel was quite taken with them, too.

This was quite apparent as he leaned over the edge of the crib, dangling his hands over the side. Just before Alexi could grab at him, he'd retract his hands, only to descend back and wiggle his fingers. Neither of them was sure if he found the movement itself enticing, or if he simply liked Gabriel's many shiny gold rings. In the end, it was cute. And that was all that mattered.

Eventually, Gabe would allow Alexi to catch his hands. One little hand closed around Gabriel's index finger, gripping tight. Gabe looked ready to melt. Perhaps he already had, on the inside. Anna smiled.

She stepped over to the crib, placing her hands on her husband's shoulders. Leaning in close, she kissed his cheek.

"He's got quite the grip, doesn't he?"

Gabriel hummed, nodding. He seemed to be holding back tears.

"He gets it from you."

Anna tilted her head, reaching into the crib and allowing Alexi to immediately grab her ring finger. "What do you mean?"

"You're both unbelievably small,"Gabriel started, his smile growing wider as his wife glared at him. He glanced fondly down at Alexi. "But you're tough."

Giggles poured from Alexi's mouth as he pulled on their extremities. With his free hand, Gabe twined his fingers with Anna's.

"And you both have tiny hands. My only weakness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did it take me two whole days to realize I haven't been using the chapter notes? Yes, yes it did.
> 
> Let's pretend that was on purpose and move on.
> 
> My main motivation for this one was just so I could use the "tiny hands, my only weakness" line, as one does, but also because I've never really seen dads in media play with their kids? Especially when they're babies. And it always really bugged me because, you ALWAYS play with your kids, always. Because you love them and want to interact with them, because, you know, they're you're kids! A lot of men in general also seem to be put off by babies/kids, too, which I can kind of understand, right up until they say they want to start a family. Like... No, sir, you just want to do the baby-making, not the baby-raising.
> 
> Gabe is most definitely NOT that man and I wanted to give a little glimpse of it. Since this collection mainly focuses on Alexi and Anna, it's not at the forefront, but I DO want to have a few things that are Gabriel-centric in the future where I can write more for him as an attentive, loving dad. 'Cause the world needs more great dads.


	3. Heartbeat

It had been three weeks since Anna had last gotten a full night's sleep. At least, she thought it was three weeks. Time had more or less become a foreign concept to her since the first night Alexi had been home. From then on life had been a mish-mash of broken sleep, bad day-time soap operas, and crying. (Whether it was her, Alexi, or even Gabriel crying was all a blur, but she was fairly certain all three of them had.)

Tonight was no different.

Alexi's warbling cry broke through the silence of the house. Anna blearily opened her eyes. Gabriel shifted beside her, but she patted his shoulder.

"I'll calm him down, you go back to sleep."

Gabriel mumbled something too slurred to understand and Anna untangled her feet from the covers. She stepped over to the crib, reaching in to take hold of Alexi. Anna held him close to her chest. Tears sprung from his eyes, running down his tiny cheeks. Gently, Anna wiped the tears away. Stepping carefully, she made her way to the rocking chair near the crib, speaking softly as she went.

"Hey, hey,"she cooed, slowly sitting down. "I'm right here. I'm right here, you're okay. Mama's here."

Her words were met with another wail. Alexi squirmed in her grip, hiccupping and kicking. It hurt. Not the fussing, that was something she was used to. But hearing him cry? Hearing him wail and fuss and be unable to calm him down? That hurt worse than any other pain could ever hope to. It had to be bad for him, too. Everything was new. Every touch, every sound, every emotion was new and intense; she was shocked he wasn't screaming his little heart out all the time.

Wait. Wait, wait. Heart. _That's it!_

Adjusting her grip, Anna turned Alexi around, placing his head on the other side of her chest. Directly over her heart. Parting her lips, she sang. Softly, sweetly. Just enough to be heard. And little by little, Alexi quieted down. Each beat of her heart calmed him. Woven between her song and her heart, the feeling, the realization, was clear. He was okay. It was okay. Everything was all okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going through and actually adding notes (because I am a forgetful bitch), and this chapter was honestly a bit of a treat to write!
> 
> Newborn babies cry a LOT. They can't help it. And sometimes parents are at their wits end and it hurts them because they can't find a proper way to calm them down, can't do anything to settle them or comfort them.
> 
> But, sometimes you find ways. And sleeping is easier for everyone involved.


	4. Ready

Alexi had barely just turned three before Anna realized she was pregnant again. She was bent over the toilet when she discovered this, having just finished expelling the contents of her stomach. (Something she found rather unfortunately timed, as that was the very same morning Gabriel had cooked a delicious first attempt at a breakfast pizza. It did not taste as good upon its return.) The look in her eyes must have given it away, because Gabriel had gone still. Joy, anxiety, shock, and hesitation cycled over his face, again and again. He stared.

Silence stretched between them. Anna reached for a washrag to clean her face.

"Are we ready?"

Gabriel's voice was suddenly small. Uncertain. Anna paused, mouth covered by the cloth.

That was the question, wasn't it? Were they ready? Did they have enough pay to feasibly take care of another child? And how would the actual birth go? They got lucky with Alexi. He came out human. Anna knew plenty of mothers, werewolf and non, who weren't. And the baby, how would they be after coming into the world? What risks could they face? Their transformation cycle, the shift itself. Not to mention the question of if both Anna and Gabriel were emotionally ready to have another child. The desire was certainly there, yes, but could they back it up? Could they give this second little life the love and care they deserved?

Questions stormed inside Anna's brain. Lists and plans and unknowable decisions. And, looking at Gabriel, he contained his own hurricane. Gazing into her husband's eyes, Anna raised her head.

"I think we are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New member of the family!! Well, next chapter, but.
> 
> I see a lot of people addressing being ready for your first child, but never your second or those afterward. It's largely the same, are you financially stable, but never are you EMOTIONALLY stable. Are you going to give this new child the same love and attention and devotion you gave your first child while also giving your first child the same? Don't just transplant it onto the new child and leave the oldest.
> 
> Obviously, Anna and Gabriel won't let Alexi succumb to 'oldest sibling syndrome'. He's still their baby, too.


	5. Hana

That day was pretty fuzzy for Alexi. Then again, trying to remember something that happened when you were three would be a grueling task for anyone. But there was something clear in all the static. A feeling. Intense and raw. The need to protect. In the moment, he figured it meant he had to protect his space. His territory. Or at least as close as that primal wolfen desire would be to a three-year-old. This new little thing had come into the world he, as a toddler, perceived to consist solely of him, Mama, and Papa. As he gazed down at the pink, squirming form in his Mama's arms, the feeling only grew.

Hana was small, and weird, and helpless. She cried all the time. She drooled on his toys. Anywhere she could make trouble she did it. And there was a surprising amount of trouble a baby could make.

Big yellow eyes peered up at him from inside the crib. Alexi scowled. Perhaps it was just because she wanted to, or maybe because seeing a toddler scowl as intensely as he did was funny no matter what age you are, but Hana laughed. She laughed and laughed as if it were the funniest thing in the world. (Gabriel would certainly agree.) And in the middle of her giggle fest, she reached up with those tiny hands, and grabbed for Alexi.

Suddenly, Alexi felt that same urge to protect surge in his little chest.

Oh. Well then.

Maybe his space could include her. Just a little. But he was keeping his monkey plush far out of her reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hana! Just saying, she's a hellion when she's older. It's great.
> 
> They'll more than definitely give each other utter hell when they're older, especially when they're adults, but as it stands now they're small and relatively docile.


	6. New

Four years old is a tender age. It was an age Alexi couldn't quite remember but hadn't really forgotten, either. However, amidst the blur of shapes and scents and misplaced colors, there was one particular scene that stood out.

It was shortly before the triplets were born. His mama sat on the living room couch, stitching little canine-shaped dolls. Both he and Hana had one. They were mostly white, with the ears, back paws, and half of their tails a different color. (Deep purple for Alexi and bright yellow for Hana.) Alexi couldn't really differentiate most of the colors his Mama was using, it just seemed like she was using a lot of yellow and blue. But the colors didn't matter today.

Hana was taking a few stumbling steps around the place, a sight that made Mama pause her needlework to watch. In the middle of it, though, she got a funny look on her face. She turned away from Hana, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Alexi! _Puiul mic_ , come here!"

Doing as he was told, Alexi stood in front of his mama. Gently, she took his hand, and placed it over her stomach. Everything was still. And then--

Movement! A fluttering. Light, at first. Then it grew into a flurry of little kicks!

Alexi's eyes widened. He placed another hand on his mama's stomach. Whatever expression was on his face, he wasn't sure, but by the way Mama was laughing it had to be something.

"You feel them?" The question was only asked for amusement. Alexi nodded. "Those are your little brothers, honey."

Gaping, Alexi's gaze flickered between his mama and her stomach. He leaned in close. Quietly, he whispered, "Hello."

It was with that same awe and reverence he greeted them a few months later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triplets--now that's a story all on its own. (Fun fact: the triplets are my oldest characters! And might be in the middle of a heavy rehaul.)
> 
> Not much else to say except I wrote this bit right after I got to feel a friend's baby kick and it was fucking magical to say the least. I hope I was able to translate that well here!
> 
> Next chapter, though? Let's just say I finally address Alexi's lycanthropy.


	7. Transformation

Alexi was fifteen when his first transformation hit. He was a late bloomer, and yet still early by the doctor's estimate. They had predicted he would be seventeen. But he wasn't. He was fifteen. He was fifteen and washing dishes with his Mama. And all of a sudden he couldn't breathe. He froze. Anna stopped what she was doing, calling her son's name. Alexi opened his mouth, breathing ragged.

"Alexi? Alexi, honey, what's wrong? Are you having a panic attack?"

"Don… Don't kno-ow," he managed, the words like torture. He winced, hands cradling his head.

Everything was too bright. Too bright, too clear. Too much. He felt sick. Retching, he lost his balance, nearly colliding with the counter.

Anna grabbed her eldest's torso, guiding him to the ground as gently as she could. She rubbed his back. And she felt it. Despite the heavy sweater covering his back, she could feel his spine shifting beneath her fingers. The air left her lungs. Panic crept in, icy fingers twisting her gut.

_No._

She couldn't panic now! Alexi was already scared enough! She could lose her mind later. Right now, her baby needed her. Placing her hands on his shoulders, Anna gently reminded him to breathe.

"It's alright. You're alright. You're starting your first transformation."

A noise of shock left Alexi, though part of it was due to the claws he felt slowly replace his nails.

"The… But the doctors--" His body jerked. "They said--"

"They also said you were going to be a girl,"Anna interjected, hoping to bring some form of distraction to her son. "Sometimes they're wrong. Listen to me, _puiul meu_ , I need you to take deep breaths, okay?"

Alexi complied as best as he could.

"Good, good. Just like that." She took his hand in hers, wincing only slightly at his harsh grip. What little sting it was couldn't compare to the pain he was feeling right now.

"Hana!"

At the sound of her name, rapid footsteps came down the stairs. Sliding to a halt in front of the kitchen, Hana barely registered the scene before her when her mama began speaking.

"Do you know where Papa is?"

Still staring at her brother, Hana nodded.

"At the store still,"she replied. "Is Alexi--?"

"Yes. I need you to call Papa for me, okay? Tell him to come home now."

Hana nodded, lingering to stare at her brother a little longer. At her mama's insistence, she ran back up the stairs to grab her phone. Anna stayed by Alexi's side, speaking gently to him as the minutes wore on. For all his effort, Alexi was barely in control. His fear sent him spiraling. Screaming and snarling as his muscles and bones lengthened and changed. All the while Anna clung tightly to him.

Before long, the front door burst open. Gabriel came sprinting into the kitchen full-tilt. The triplets and Hana weren't far behind.

He tore Alexi off of his mother, wrestling him down.

"Alexi, listen to me,"he pleaded, voice more of a growl than human words. "You need to calm down!"

Alexi didn't respond, instead trying to make his escape, claws scraping the kitchen tile in a horrible symphony. Gabriel snarled, trying to keep his hold on him. He glanced up at his wife.

"I'm going to take him outside." Gabriel's tone was even, calmer than it should have been. But in his eyes, behind the fire and gold, Anna could see fear. "Take the children upstairs."

It was a fluid motion, a blink-and-you'll-miss it moment, for Gabriel to shift. Taking her cue, Anna turned on her heels and rushed the four of them away from the kitchen. She gathered them ahead of her, pushing them along into her and Gabriel's bedroom, entering last. Slamming the door shut, she could hear a great clamor beneath them. A few things shattered, including what sounded like the sliding glass patio door.

"Mom!" Will rushed forward, grabbing her arm. At first, she wasn't aware of the problem. Then her arm started to sting.

Five gashes lined her forearm, bleeding. Oh. She hadn't noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, this chapter was so fun to write!
> 
> Transformations for hybrids, like I mentioned in the first drabble, are tricky. For full-blooded werewolves they start at twelve years old, thirteen or fourteen at the latest. For hybrids, however, this rule is basically out the window, though they tend to be very late at anywhere from sixteen to twenty. Obviously, Alexi is in the same boat.
> 
> First transformations in general are pretty scary, but add a constantly fluctuating schedule and it more or less happening out of nowhere and it's terrifying. For Alexi, his transformation also sometimes sets off his anxiety disorder, his first in spades.
> 
> I really want to go more in-depth with his transformations specifically one day, because I really do think that, out of all of my werewolf characters, his process is the most interesting!


	8. After

"I'm sorry,"Alexi sobbed, hands twisted in the fabric of Anna's shirt. His body was littered with scrapes and bruises. Dirt marred his back and shoulders. "I'm so, so sorry!"

"It's okay,"she soothed, running her hands through his hair. It was tangled all the way down to the roots. "You didn't mean it."

It hurt her to see him this way. In pain and afraid, full of guilt and shame. She pulled him close, wishing she could take it all away. Erase the hurt, the terror.

"You were scared." Gabriel edged closer to their son, wrapping a protective arm around his shoulders. Alexi hiccupped.

"But I--"

"--didn't know what was going on. It's not your fault!" Anna broke the embrace, stepping back to lean to eye-level with her son. She placed her hands on the sides of his face. "Look at me, Alexi."

Pale violet eyes blinked open. Anna brushed Alexi's hair from his face.

"You were afraid. Your body reacted out of instinct. I know you weren't trying to hurt me on purpose. This was your first transformation! I doubt any werewolf has taken it well the first time! This isn't your fault, okay?"

She wrapped him back up in her arms, letting him cry.

"I love you,"Anna whispered. "It's okay. I'm not mad at you. I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one, just something small to quickly follow up the last drabble, addressing the accidental scratches Alexi gave Anna. Poor baby.
> 
> (Since this one is so short, I'm going to be posting a third drabble today! It's short, too, but the next two will be longer, I promise!)


	9. Think/Am

"I think I'm gay."

The words were blunt. Not scared, not ashamed, simply matter-of-fact. Of course, Anna supposed that was partly because he had discovered this while working on algebra homework. She set down her pen and turned to her son. Alexi glanced up from the jumble of numbers and parenthesis, pencil hovering over an unfinished equation. He looked serious. Obviously, Anna knew he wouldn't joke about such a thing, but there was a resoluteness in Alexi's face that betrayed the 'I think' to be 'I am'. Anna nodded.

"Okay,"she said. Pen in hand, she went back to the dinner list. "What kind of pizza do you want?"

Alexi stared at his mama for a while.

"Hawaiian."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this was the one that started this whole collection. No regrets.
> 
> Also, no, Alexi is not a math gay. But he can drive!


	10. Calm

Alexi's transformations were easier when Gabriel was home. He was less anxious, less afraid of losing control. But sometimes Gabriel wasn't home. Being an Exterminator meant that when he was ordered to leave, he had to go. No matter where or when. And sometimes that left Anna, Hana, the triplets, and Alexi at home. Alone.

While still irregular, in the past year Alexi's cycle had centered more and more on the new moon. Tonight.

Luckily, they had learned from the first time. Gabriel had traded his workshop for a shed in the yard. It was now a transformation-safe room for their children, until they could control themselves. The walls and door had been doubly-reinforced with both concrete and magic, preventing escapes by way of breaking through. Aside from that, the reinforcement charm doubled as a sound-proofing charm; that way any howls or other noises wouldn't rouse their siblings. A few straw and burlap dummies were scattered about, perfect for them to release their urges and aggression. Raw meat would also be left in the room.

"Do you have everything,"Gabriel asked, "Will the boar from Thursday be enough for him, do you think? I should've gotten a deer, shouldn't I? I--"

"Draga mea,"Anna drawled, smiling. "The boar is more than enough. And yes, we have everything. I re-stuffed the dummies yesterday morning."

"Okay… Okay."

Anna chuckled. She could see him fidgeting now.

"Focus on your work and come home in one piece, okay? I love you."

"I love you, too. Tell the pups I love them for me, please."

"I will. I'll call first thing in the morning, alright?"

"Alright. Talk to you in the morning, my love."

Humming, Anna hung up. The afternoon sun hung low in the sky, giving off its last few bursts of gold. Anxiety swelled in her stomach. Probably not more than four hours to go.

Anna made dinner early that day: a steaming got stew with potatoes, carrots, veil and sections of the boar she hat set aside. It did a fine job of soothing the house's nerves. Chiefly, Alexi. His shoulders relaxed, and he was able to freely laugh at the antics that Kiba and Gardenius had gotten into during school. He was even able to tease Hana about her new crush (and dodge a well-aimed potato wedge).

They finished within the hour, leaving a little over two for cleanup. The triplets had run back out to the living room to catch the end of their show and Hana had run up to her room to finish homework. Anna had just barely begun washing dishes when Alexi strolled in. Immediately, he took up position beside her, reaching for the dish towel.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm helping you."

"But you--"

"I have two hours until sundown." He cut her off. "Which means I have an hour and a half to help you."

Deciding that arguing would waste what precious time they had, Anna simply gestured to the strainer. "Have at it, then."

Happily, Alexi obliged. The dishes were done in record time, allowing them both a bit of downtime before Anna had to usher the triplets upstairs. Anna had taken the opportunity to make them both hot chocolate.

"Mama?"

"Hm?"

Alexi fidgeted with his cup, spinning it carefully. "Can… Can you stay by the door tonight?"

Needless to say, she was shocked. Alexi hadn't wanted her anywhere near him during his transformation. Not since the incident last year. But here he was.

As if sensing her surprise, Alexi quickly filled in, "The transformation therapist said that it might help. She, um… She knows what happened. She thinks… Well, we both think that it's one of the reasons I'm still having trouble. So…"

Anna reached out, placing a warm hand atop her son's.

"I'll be right there the whole time."

"Will you talk to me?"

"Until you're sick of hearing me."

Carefully, Alexi wrapped his hand around hers. He drew in a shaky breath. Anna squeezed his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of worldbuilding with the mention of the transformation therapist: obviously, not every werewolf is going to take to the transformation well. Whether it's something to do with mental/physical health or disabilities or even just the chronic pain that comes with it, some weres/shifters will need outside help. This can come in many forms, such as buddy animals, going to a specific facility and having a professionally-trained werewolf/other species sit in and guide you, and so on. A transformation therapist's job includes finding the source of the problem with the transformation and helping the were/shifter find a proactive way to deal with it. They might be the ones sitting in on the actual transformation, but it's rare for them to take on both jobs.
> 
> On another note: Alexi is a good boi. That is all.


	11. Okay

Anna knelt beside the door. It shook as Alexi rammed against it, snarling. She could hear him breathing heavily on the other side, could hear the scrape of his claws as he tore himself away. Low growls and mutters too quiet to hear accompanied the noise. The light click of claws as he paced back and forth.

It was taking everything she had not to open the door and run in. All she wanted to do was rush in and cradle him, hold him until he wasn't in pain. But she knew if she tried it would make things worse. So she didn't. No matter how much she wanted to. No matter how much she wanted to throw open the door. She balled her fists on her lap as he let loose a muffled howl.

"You--You know,"she began, trying to think of a topic that would take his mind off of his current state. "When we first brought you home, you were quite fussy. It took ages to get you to sleep."  
  
Alexi didn't reply. He was still growling, but he had stopped pacing.

"You had been home for about three weeks and we still couldn't figure out how to help you fall asleep. I remember, you were crying in the middle of the night, like you always did. I got up to help calm you down. And I was sitting there rocking you and rocking you, and you would just not stop crying."

From behind the door, Alexi made a noise. Anna couldn't tell if he was embarrassed or muffling another howl.

"Listening to you cry like that, so little and still processing the world. It hurt. I just kept thinking how it hurt my heart to hear you like that. And right then, I got it! I found a solution."

Adjusting her position, Anna crossed her legs and leaned forward, putting her forearm right up to the bottom of the door.

"Come here. Lay in front of the door for me."

The sound of Alexi's claw's drew near. She heard his body slump, and felt hot breath brush against her arm.

"Can you hear that?" She pressed her arm closer. "My heartbeat. Just listen to my heartbeat."

He scraped against the door, and in the darkness Anna could see his claws just barely beneath the bottom of the door.

"I know." Anna rested her head against the solid wood. She hated how close she was to crying. "I know. And if I could be in there with you right now, I would. But I know it would only scare you, and you're scared enough as it is. Just listen to my heartbeat for now. I'm right here, okay? I'm not leaving."

Alexi whined.

"I'm right here, Alexi. Mama's right here. It's all going to be okay. Everything is okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, teared up very slightly writing this. She wants nothing more than to help him and there's not much she can do besides sit on the other side of the door and just talk to him but honestly that helps him more than she knows and, just-- Listen I just love them both a lot, okay?


	12. Morning

True to her word, she sat right outside the door the entire night. She talked to him, sang to him. Even when her throat felt raw. And in the morning, when the sun arose, and it was safe to open the door, she didn't waste a second.

Draping a blanket over him, she held him. His body felt like it was on fire. But, as the last vestiges of his claws disappeared and his fangs shortened, Anna could feel the fever die down. Alexi held fast to her.

Gently, Anna drew him up, combing through the knots in his hair. Alexi cried into her shoulder. Not from sadness or shame, but relief.

He was okay. Everything was all okay.


	13. New Leaf

The first time Gabriel took Alexi hunting was… an adventure, to say the least.

Partly because they had set out for a boar and ended up hauling back an elk. And partly because of the angry flock of crows that ended up chasing them home. (Gabriel still isn't sure what Alexi had done to disturb their nests when he wasn't looking, and to this day Alexi is still tight-lipped about it.)

Anna saw them off that morning, both clean and fresh. She also greeted them at the back door, both utterly covered in mud, blood, and somehow, crow feathers. A few of the feathered fiends were still pecking at them as they barreled through the yard. Gabriel looked completely frazzled, entirely at his wit's end and slightly confused. Alexi, however, seemed to be having the time of his life. He had been so nervous that morning, still scared to transform. But there he was, leaping up to nip at the crows.

When the last of the cretins has flown away, he settled, turning to his mama who stood aghast at the back door. Leaves and even the odd twig poked out of his fur. His tail was wagging a mile a minute, tongue lolling out of his mouth in a canine grin.

He didn't look scared anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to publish Alexi's first hunt in its entirety one day! I have a basic outline for it, I just need to expand on it from there, though that might be further in the future, considering all the things I have rattling around in my skull right now.


	14. Helpful

Anna very clearly remembered the day of Hana's first date. She had been nervous the entire week leading up to it, switching back and forth between excitement and fear. The morning of had been fraught with constant pacing. And then it all went quiet. At first, Anna had assumed that she had finished getting ready and was simply waiting in her room to leave. But after a dew moments, she heard a door upstairs open and frantic footsteps race down the hall. Another door opened, and then silence. Until:

"You're supposed to know about fashion, you're gay!" Hana shouted.

Anna paused, setting her glass of sweet tea on the table. Gabriel, who was sitting beside her, looked up from his book. They listened intently.

"Yeah, gay and colorblind!"

Hana groaned. "Ugh, you're no help at all!"

"Just wear all black if you can't find the right color,"Alexi said, "That's what I do!"

"Yeah! And you look like an emo Mr. Rogers!"

Anna barely managed not to spit her tea out. Gabriel, however, made an untimely attempt to drink and immediately started choking. Alexi made an offended noise.

"You little--! Take that back!"

A series of 'no's and 'yes's and certain not-allowed expletives were thrown about before the joint scream of "MOM!!" reached Anna's ears. It was accompanied by thundering footsteps. Anna barely managed to put on a neutral face before her two eldest rounded into the kitchen.

In the end, with her Mama's guidance, Hana picked an entirely different outfit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes I DID write this solely because of the "emo Mr. Rogers" line! I don't even remember what spawned it, I just remember it popping into my head and being absolutely delighted by it and thinking "oh my God, ALEXI". And then this chapter happened. It's quite possibly my favorite line I've ever written.  
> (Also, Alexi isn't the only colorblind member of the family! Gabriel is, too. They both have deuteranopia, which is red-green colorblindness!)
> 
> On another note: Next chapter is the last one! But it's not the last you'll ever see of these characters~! ;) I've got plans for Alexi and his siblings, so I think you'll want to keep an eye out! It will take a bit for me to get the ball rolling, but I don't think it'll be too long. Until then, I'll see you in the next drabble and, hopefully, beyond~!


	15. All That (And the Kitchen Sink)

Anna and Alexi stood side by side at the kitchen sink. As per usual, she washed and he dried. Aniu, Hana, Will, and Gabriel were in the living room and, judging by the amount of noise, their Uno game was getting quite heated.

Suddenly, Alexi started to laugh.

Anna raised a brow at her son.

"Did I miss something funny your Pa said?"

"No, no,"Alexi replied, shaking his head. "It's just, I think I'm noticing a pattern with you and me."

Carefully putting a spoon under the faucet, Anna hummed.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Well." He reached for a plate from the strainer. "A lot of our important moments happen at the kitchen sink. Or near it, at least."

Anna paused in the middle of re-soaping the sponge. The last twenty-six years flew before her eyes. He was right!

"You see what I mean,"he asked when she started to laugh herself. "Almost every single one!"

"Goodness!" Anna shook her head. Had it really been that long? It felt like only yesterday that she first found out she was pregnant. She could still vividly hear the pattering of his little feet.

"What made you realize that?" She tilted her head, gazing up at him.

Alexi smiled, almost secretively.

"Well…"

Anna leaned closer, scrupulous.

"Well?"

"I… Met someone?"

"Oh?"

Alexi snorted, looking away from his mama. She reached up, gingerly patting his face to turn him back around.

"No, no, you can't do that! You are not allowed to leave me hanging after you say that, young man!" The smile on his face seemed to light up the room. "Now, tell me more about this 'someone'!"

"His name is Darius," Alexi started. The bright red in his face was not lost on Anna. "He's very compassionate. He doesn't push boundaries. He's got the most beautiful brown eyes, they're almost like coffee. We went on our first date Monday. Just something neutral; lunch at Maxie's."

"And?"

"And…" His voice was strained, but not by sadness. He was keeping himself from shouting. "I have another date with him next week!"

Anna, however, did not try to muffle her joy. She drew Alexi into a tight hug.

"I'm so happy for you, _puiul mic!"_ She beckoned him down to kiss his cheek. "How did you meet him? What was your first date like? Where are you taking him next? Tell me everything!"

And he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! Last one of this set. I've got to be honest, writing this was an absolute emotional roller-coaster! It's amazing how attached you can get to characters! (Which isn't a new thing for me, it just sort of blows my mind just how often it happens and how extremely attached I get.)
> 
> But, like I said in the last chapter, this obviously isn't the end for these characters. There's more on the horizon for the Vacarescu family! And it starts with Alexi.

**Author's Note:**

> First post here on AO3 and I hope I make a good impression! These are all drabbles, so heads up, some chapters will be shorter than others. I'll be adding about one or two a day (these are already written and finished), that way there's a consistent update to these.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little collection and stick around for more!


End file.
